


Miss Dzemael

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 波勒克兰与一位不太会穿礼服的泽梅尔小姐。





	Miss Dzemael

“所以，这就是您折腾了两个小时之后的情趣？”  
波勒克兰靠在廊柱上挑起一侧的眉毛，若有所思地看着面前一身墨绿色长裙的顶头上司。格里诺抖了两下手里的扇子，在发现自己无法如同留下这把扇子的贵族小姐一样优雅地将它展开后，便嫌弃地将它随手扔到了什么地方。  
“怎么的，不好看？”  
“好看，你穿什么都好看。”  
他笑着凑上去揽住雇主的腰。尽管都穿着繁复的束胸，眼前这位货真价实的男人也比他过去抱过的那些富家小姐要有手感的多。格里诺对他这种敷衍的回应嗤之以鼻，直白地凑过去和他接吻，让那些情欲碰撞在一起。  
然而这着实有几分冤枉了波勒克兰的意思：他这句话最多一半是敷衍，另外一半却是绝对的实话。泽梅尔家一贯的黑色皮肤搭着墨绿色的哑光绒布，在烛火下映照出柔润的光华；边缘坠着的刺绣出自不知哪位熟练裁缝之手，漂亮的曲线看上去高雅却不乱杂；更何况这位大少爷名声不怎么地，身材却是一顶一得好，哪怕隔着厚重的礼服布料，也能看出屁股的翘起和胸口那道深深的沟壑……  
简而言之，他是硬了。别人不知道硬不硬，波勒克兰也不打算给谁这个机会。他用腿顶着对方双腿之间将人推回他刚打开的门扉之中，又将那扇门用脚尖狠狠带上，顺手落了锁。格里诺嘲笑他猴急，但是自己也好不到哪儿去，腰部磕上化妆台边缘的时候，他踢掉脚上鞋号根本不对的高跟，便立刻伸出手去够对方的脸。  
“别着急，好不容易才穿上的不是。”  
独眼的佣兵捉住那只手，在掌心落下一吻后将它按在桌上。然后他俯下身去用牙齿叼住长裙的裙摆，将它提到躺着的人腰际。波勒克兰对贵族小姐们穿不出花的裙子那几个制式烂熟于心——就算他跟格里诺搞上之后没怎么出去猎艳，那种东西一时半会间也忘不掉。  
不过他忽视了一个显而易见的问题。就算裙子的制式不会改变，泽梅尔家的少爷却未必有那个脾气把它好端端地穿上。又或者说，这位心高气傲的人根本没去了解过女士的礼服要怎么穿，想必过去在床上不是等着对方脱光便是干脆撕了了事。罩裙被提起后下面的状况简直可以说是一塌糊涂：略去格里诺刻意丢到一边的灯笼底裤，本应束在里衣外面的内裙全都直接系在了腰上，长短也没经过排列，明显是随缘抓到哪件便都套上。波勒克兰毫不怀疑对方上半身那件罩衫底下也绝对好不到哪儿去，可偏巧在他思考的这半分钟，格里诺不耐烦地踩了他一脚。  
“你他妈是不是阳痿，磨磨蹭蹭地干不干了？”  
这一脚不偏不倚地落在了他腿间半勃的性器位置，或者说格里诺就是奔着那儿去的。他光裸的脚趾隔着那件马裤描摹着什么东西的形状，波勒克兰动了动喉结，从裙摆下抬起头来，露出一个有点好笑的表情。  
“脱去贵族小姐的衣服是种撕去盛放玫瑰的花瓣一般的美丽过程。不过您这个……有点野蛮生长啊，泽梅尔小姐？”  
他刻意把最后那个称谓着重地在舌尖顿了顿，不出所料地看到格里诺那一闪而逝的窘迫。不过这对他来说已经足够了，再撩下去势必要被主子一腿从床上扫下去，因而波勒克兰识趣地没再吱声，趁着格里诺提气要揍人的功夫把那堆白花花的衬裙整个拢到人腰上堆着，自己则挤进那修长有力的腿间。  
枪术师熟练地伸手从兜里摸出润滑的膏脂——他们俩想在哪儿搞一发的兴致飘忽不定，备着点双方都少受罪——用手指剜了块出来，磨蹭着向对方后穴里填进几个指节。格里诺在他身下发出满意的哼声，又拽着那件裙子领口繁复的荷叶褶扯了几下。波勒克兰心领神会地帮他解开那些丝带，在裸露出来的胸膛上胡乱亲吻片刻，衔住一侧的乳头置于唇齿之间舐咬。  
这下他那胃口刁钻的主子总算是消停了，从裙摆下解放的双腿缠上波勒克兰的腰，有一下没一下地蹭着人的腰际。不过被撩拨的人却清楚这并非此刻提枪就上的信号：格里诺讨厌过分周全的前戏，但如果被弄痛得太过分又会在事后骂骂咧咧好久，连带着波勒克兰的伙食水准都要下降两个星期。他对于自己雇主的臭脾气早已身体力行地有所了解，并且可以做到在大部分时候理性地说服自己这是完成工作所必须的条件。  
或者至少，他在偶尔那些思考起自己为什么会因为格里诺而改变自己的节奏时，会用这样的答案来作为一个结束。  
此时大概不是一个思考的好时机，波勒克兰跳过了这个难题，转而将精力放在对方半开的穴口。他们之间早已不是初次上床的青涩伴侣，在前戏这种事上更有谜一样的默契。格里诺曾经戏言波勒克兰对自己的身体熟悉更胜过之前每一位情人，而他的保镖只是低低地笑了两声回答。  
“我从没和哪位小姐上过第二次床，她们都太无趣了。”  
似乎是觉得扩张得差不多了，格里诺伸出手去把那盒膏脂丢在这方不大的衣帽间地上，对着波勒克兰勾了勾手指。他听话地凑了过去，得到一个落在眼罩上赏赐的吻作为许可。  
“来吧。”  
于是波勒克兰顶进那片数次到访的隐秘之处，收获到对方咬着牙关的舒爽叹息。他并未给人解开那堪称刑具的束腰，反而是捞着它向自己这边拽了拽，让金发的精灵不得不弓起腰。格里诺在情欲中回过神来瞪他一眼，还没把骂人的话说出口，就被连续不断的抽送替换成了还算悦耳的呻吟。  
这个姿势使他本来还算顺畅的呼吸瞬间变得局促，格里诺晃了两下腰，最终索性将腿盘在对方身上，把自己用手臂撑了起来。半长的金发披散在化妆镜上，从波勒克兰的视角垂眸看去，这画面竟然还有些美妙：过去他总觉得那些肌肤白皙到吓人的富家大小姐们套在裙子中摇摇欲坠到吓人，倒是眼前这具躯壳陷在其中，不可说不合适。  
他突然想到了些什么，松开了对方的腰，转而握住了对方的性器。格里诺重新靠在镜面上的时候还发出了半个困惑的音节，但很快下身的快意就让他的疑惑转变成了带着一丝恼怒的诧异。  
正如同波勒克兰了解他一般，格里诺自诩对对方在床上的那些癖好也一清二楚。在他们往日的那些性事中，眼前这人无一次不是要折腾到双方都精疲力竭才肯放过他的。别说主动伺候他爽，只要不按着他不让人动就已经算是少见的了。  
“你搞什么幺蛾子？”  
“桌子太硬了，泽梅尔府的床舒服得多。”  
格里诺绝对不会相信这个理由，但是他一时间也想不出拒绝的道理。随他去吧，他这么想着，伸手揽住波勒克兰的肩，泄愤似的把对方的长耳当作磨牙棒一样地咬。和别的精灵不同，哪怕是敏感的位置被咬到疼痛，这个被冠以寒冬之心形容的男人也绝不会抱怨出声，只是用性器报复似得狠狠往他前列腺的位置顶了几下，同时用环住他阴茎的手指在冠状沟的下缘磨蹭了一周。  
他并不意外，也不抗拒高潮的到来。热流从他的脊柱流向四肢百骸，又从指尖消退。格里诺刻意夹紧了身后的甬道，直到感受到对方也缴械投降，才扯出个满意的微笑来：他们之间似乎总是充斥着一点不声不响的硝烟味，点不燃，也散不去。  
波勒克兰从他的身体里退出去，然后晾他一个人坐在化妆台上仰着头喘息。还没等他完全回过气来，对方却帮他重新拉上胸口的罩衫又放下裙摆，然后在腿窝一拢将他打横抱了起来。  
“波勒克兰！”  
这像女人一样的姿势搞得格里诺心里窝火，然而还没等他发作，波勒克兰却已经勾开了门，压低声音在他耳边道。  
“你最好把脸藏一下，等下别怪我没提醒……”  
这句话没能说完，因为另一阵脚步声从走廊的另一端传了出来。  
“哟。”那人听起来至少和波勒克兰算得上是半个旧识，看到他怀里穿着裙子的人时语调也变得玩味了起来，“怎么，没跟着你新主子？”  
“谁知道他跑哪儿猎艳去了，那个实力，本来也不怎么用得着我担心。”  
“也是。这个是哪儿的？”  
对方发出暧昧而心照不宣的笑声，似乎是探头过来打量了一下。格里诺感觉到波勒克兰把他往怀里揽得近了些，将下巴搁在他的发顶。  
“嘘，泽梅尔家的。这个可不能给你看。”  
“哈哈，你小子胆儿可真大。当心别叫上面发现了。”  
对方在他肩头拍了一下，脚步声便向着相反的方向远去了。格里诺抬起头来，脸上带着笑意和跳动的青筋在自己的好仆从耳边磨牙。  
“操。”  
他清晰地吐出个脏字，而波勒克兰颇为愉悦地大笑起来。  
“没问题，大少爷，我们回去继续。”


End file.
